sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Andrews
Name: Jason Andrews Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Baseball, High Society, Gym, First Person Shooters '''Appearance: Jason’s build is that of a dedicated high school athlete. He stands at 5’10”, 148 pounds, with a frame of lean muscle. He is Caucasian of English descent, which makes him slightly paler than most people, although he can still tan without burning. Jason has a strong jawline, but the aesthetic benefits such a facial feature would normally reap are offset by a pointed chin, expressive eyebrows, hooked nose, weak cheekbones, thin lips, and piercing eyes, hazel in colour. His dark brown hair is of moderate length, usually cut short on the sides but lengthy enough on top to either be combed back into a modern-styled quiff or flattened down. When flattened down, his hair can usually cover one side of his face to eye level. A good way to describe the way Jason clothes himself is preppy, but with a hint of casualness. He can dress for events in high society, but he doesn’t make it his defining wardrobe. Jason mostly wears smart, simple clothes without much flash to them, usually choosing long pants and layered tops, such as a button-up shirt over a short-sleeved undershirt. On the day of the trip, Jason was wearing a pair of long black pants, his favourite white sneakers, a dark navy jacket over a checkered button-up shirt, and a white undershirt. Biography: Jason was born in Kensington Heights, Denton, New Jersey, to Leopold and Darcey Andrews, an insurance broker and high-end event planner respectively. Jason was their only child, and as such he was the apple of their eyes. However, being members of the Kensington Heights social elite, there was a pressure on them to raise Jason in a way that appropriately represented their family, which lead to the two of them instilling their own values into Jason from an early age. He was never spoilt, always quickly corrected on how he should act if he did something unbecoming of someone of his age and status, but he was never without possessions he needed, which is how both Leopold and Darcey grew up. There were always moments when he acted like an average child of his age, with the odd temper tantrum or crying fit demanding his parents get him something, but those were few and far between. When Jason started school, it was quickly found that he was an introvert - he generally kept to himself and did not seek out friends and social interaction with his fellow students. To help, in his parents minds, remedy this, they signed Jason up to a Little League club that one of Darcey's many charity groups sponsored in the neighbourhood. While initially hesitant to get involved, Jason quickly grew to love baseball after watching a game between two teams several years older than him, as the fast-paced nature of the game was something he enjoyed to watch and hoped to participate in - it gave him an opportunity to let loose a bit more than his parent's restrictive parenting normally allowed, and Jason took any available opportunity to have safe experiences outside of that. As he was only five years old by the time he wanted to join up, he was only allowed to start in a Tee Ball team, but after a season of playing in said team he was allowed to join the machine-pitch team, and a season after that he joined his first official Little League baseball team when he was seven years old. Being on the team with other children his age helped him develop his sorely lacking social skills, which was what his parents wanted from the experience in the first place. Jason was not the best hitter, always hitting mostly the same way every time he was at the plate, which made him a rather predictable pull hitter; he was an excellent infielder, however, usually providing an excellent defense on first base - he found many successes on that position, developing a strong nerve essential for the position that led him to maintaining his cool even when his team was in a losing situation. It was this nerve that would see him helping his team towards comebacks in scattered game situations. As Jason grew older, he would join the baseball teams of the various schools he attended, eventually ending up on the P.J. Hobbs team in his sophomore year and continuing through to his senior year. However, while Jason definitely made some friends on the baseball team, he had no such success amongst peers in his class who weren’t on said baseball team. He always felt comfortable talking to those he knew he shared a hobby with, but with anyone else and without said common ground, he floundered. He pretended he was improving to his parents, occasionally having a neighbourhood friend from his baseball team over and speaking frequently about his teammates, a habit he self-consciously picked up when he had a large number of friends from the baseball team. But in reality these scarce friends were all he had. Both Leopold and Darcey expected a certain level of sociability from him, which is why he was signed up for Tee Ball and Baseball in the first place, so Jason felt in order to get his parents off his back he needed to pretend he was doing fine socially. In reality, sans the infrequent people he had over from baseball, he was no better off than when he started school at five years old. When these friends eventually stopped playing baseball, they also eventually stopped hanging out with Jason as well, which is when his parents finally started take notice. When it was time to make the graduation from middle school to high school, Darcey decided to take a radical approach to helping her son’s social failings - rather than putting him amongst his socio-economic peers in a private school, Darcey convinced Leo to allow her to enrol Jason in a public school. She believed the main problem with Jason was not just his introverted nature, but instead the fact he was amongst children of their economic peers, and because of this there was a level of intimidation and status involved which Jason was just naturally not able to overcome due to his introversion. While Jason's parents were decently standing figures in the social elite, many of the more notable students in his grade had even more notable parents, and alongside Jason's introverted nature made him feel inadequate enough to become friends with them without any more common ground besides status. This change went against most of their beliefs and values, especially since it was such a new environment neither of them had been in before, but their child's development was the most important thing to them at that point, as he was entering 9th grade with no new friends outside of baseball. Eventually, Jason would start 9th grade in 2013 at P.J. Hobbs, and miraculously, after an adjustment period, he began to branch out. Without the intimidation factor being involved, Jason felt more comfortable attempting social connections and to find friendships amongst his peers. While not even close to being the most popular kid at the school, Jason started to make and keep friends, which gave him a newfound confidence he never had in his younger years. However, this confidence mixed with his lack of social skills had some drawbacks - Jason was always prone to making inappropriate, out-of-touch comments that average people did not make, like talking at length about his housekeepers or mirroring his parent’s unpopular socially and politically conservative thoughts, such as towards welfare, in an a blue state school, which he took a while to learn from. While he still kept some friends in spite of this, it is something he still maintains difficulty with, even as he neared adulthood. While Jason no longer attended private school, he was still the son of high-standing members of Kensington Heights social elite, and thus had responsibilities in that field. A week would not be complete without attending the debutante ball of a distant-but-close female relative or being shown off by either of his parents at an event such as a charity gala or silent auction. While Jason was not always overly thrilled at having to attend these parties, he had a grudging acceptance of them, as they allowed him to stretch his social skills in a variety of ways. Despite having initially being somewhat stunted in his social skills around teenagers of his own social standing, his experience developing these skills at social skills taught him how to better apply them. Namely, since he was no longer going to school with them, in some cases never having gone to school with them in the first place, he felt no obligation to make a connection with them any more fleeting than small-talk. When he was 17 and 18, he would also end up being the male escort for distant female relatives or family friends at their debutante coming out celebration. While he often got a small amount of grief for attending a public school and not one of the more prestigious private schools in the area, if the subject ever came up, this was few and far between. Jason didn't feel the need to impress these relatives as they were only tangentially related to his own life via these high society events, and didn't affect him or his actual school life in any way. Jason himself doesn't think too much about the vast contrast between his family's social life and his own more normal school social life, as while it is something he does notice, he didn't want to question the new sense of normalcy in his life he'd obtained since attending P.J. Hobbs. Due to his initial lack of friends, Jason picked up some assorted introverted hobbies over the years, but the only one to stick in the long term was his love of video gaming. Initially drawn to the games for their intense action and sophisticated graphics, Jason picked up a knack for first-person shooters and their ilk, as they gave him a sense of impact through the fact a well-placed headshot could turn the tide of a round or match. He plays a wide variety of shooters, ranging from the basic nature of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive to the fantastical premise of Overwatch, where he mains Soldier: 76, Widowmaker, and Orisa. His nerves that allow him to perform under pressure help him when he's gaming to maintain a level head even in the face of a loss, and the lack of physical interpersonal interaction also means he taps into a well of confidence he doesn’t display in the presence of actual people, and as such is perfectly fine telling those listening on the other end of the microphone what he thinks of their gameplay. As Jason grew older, he noticed himself staying rather skinny in spite of his rigorous sports training and sought to change this. When he was 15 he finally joined a gym near to the school, where his parents hired him a personal trainer. His main goal was to gain muscle mass, although Jason would also attend several classes based around High Intensity Interval Training, or HIIT, in order to improve his overall fitness. Both started out difficult for him, but he persisted, adding some muscle to an otherwise lean body as well as toning his already existing frame. Despite being rather athletic and fit, Jason is allergic to a number of things, all of which have a number of bad reactions on him. He's allergic to a number of rodents such as rats, mice and rabbits, though the most serious he's ever suffered from such sources is nasal, skin and eye irritation such as an itchy and scratchy throat and nose, a flare-up of Eczema, and slightly swollen and watery eyes, which all having varying degrees of adverse affect on his day-to-day life. These experiences have been fleeting throughout his entire life, however, as his parent's housekeepers always keep their large home impeccably clean of rodents, and Jason has never owned a single pet, let alone a pet rabbit. He's also allergic to several seafoods, most prominently salmon, but the most problems this causes besides having to consume protein from a different source is giving him hives when consumed, which is easily remedied by his parent's cooks providing alternatives. Jason takes classes in school he feels he has a knack for, and the classes he took by his senior year reflected this. He studies only base English and Science, but stayed with US Modern History after picking it up before his junior year because of his knack of remembering facts about famous politicians. Leo would often dubiously brag about how they were in some way distantly related by marriage to some famous Republicans from the late 1960s, and although Jason often doubted his claims, these stories were useful for remembering things in school. Jason also took AP Statistics, as while it was heavily challenging he had a real knack for understanding it, which also leant well to analyzing his favourite baseball players. He also took Physical Education, Business Law and Spanish as electives - the first because it seemed easy enough due to him already being an athlete, the second because he had thoughts of heading into the business sector after college or university, and the third because he felt knowing one of the most popular languages in the world would be useful down the line, and he wasn't any good at one of the Chinese languages like Mandarin or Cantonese. He does well in all his subjects, with Statistics being his strongest, but not well enough to join the honour roll - he only does well enough within his means, never really stretching himself to exhaustion or stress like many of the more academic students at his school. His parents often try to push him to do better, as he was one of the better students in his class when he was in a younger grade, but Jason believed that high school was simply all just a way to jockey for placement at university or college, and since his parents were rich and could buy him a place in tertiary education, he felt he didn't need to push himself until it mattered more for his future. Socially, Jason isn’t in much of a better position than he was when he first started school. He has a few close friends in his grade, but not many outside of that. He has friends on the baseball team, but most of them are in the grades below him. He also has friends he games online with and meets up with at high society gatherings, but none of them go to his school. While not so much an unpopular pariah, he’s not nearly charismatic, friendly or likeable enough to be a part of the popular crowd, so he hovers somewhere in the middle. There’s no resentment towards those more popular than him, but inversely he does tend to actively treat those he knows are beneath him with contempt and disdain, often with condescending comments or bullying remarks at their expense - Jason believes that keeping those beneath him down will maintain his position in the social hierarchy, which he knows is precarious enough already due to his experiences in elementary and middle school. He doesn't react well to those he considers beneath him giving him the same treatment, however, usually upping his method to even more personal remarks. Ironically, his behaviour doesn't tend to help him with those he wants to get in good with, however, due to the fact it is outright bullying at times, which the actual popular kids at P.J. Hobbs tend not to do. The few friends he does keep also tend to scold him for his behaviour, and while he often makes promises to his friends to improve said behaviour and makes good on said promises for little more than a week, he always returns to his previous behaviour. Once he has finished high school, Jason will be attending Princeton University - his father's alma mater - to study a Bachelors in Business. As an Ivy League school it is well known for both its Division I athletics teams and its renowned academics, which Jason believes will give him options going forward should he decide to change his course of study. While Jason himself is not the best baseballer nor the best academically, Leo and Darcey will be buying his placement at the university via vigorous yearly donations, as well as paying for his board and education itself, as he’s still the apple of their eyes. Advantages: As well as being in fantastic physical shape from gym and athletics, Jason has solid nerve and stands his ground easily from many years spent playing first base in baseball, which could lend to his advantage during tense situations. He is also free of many friends in his grade, as most of his friends either attend other schools or were in the grade below him, which makes him more likely to watch out for himself first and foremost. Disadvantages: Jason is not liked by many people, owing to his lack of friends in P.J. Hobbs’ senior year and middling rung on the social ladder. While not as unsociable as he was when he was a kid, his social skills leave much to be desired, which could work against him should he need to negotiate his way through certain situations. He is also prone to unintentional social microaggressions, either saying inappropriate statements at inopportune times or statements rooted in his conservative politics that are unpopular amongst his P.J. Hobbs peers - these can both easily be exacerbated in situations like SOTF. Having lived a life of luxury and ease, Jason has no experience with even the fundamental necessities of camping or outdoor survival skills, which would put him at significant disadvantage to anyone with even basic knowledge of that area. Original Profile: '''Jason Andrews (V1) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 20 --- Designated Weapon: Estoc Conclusion: You know, aside from his total ignorance of the most basic outdoors procedures, I actually think Mr. Andrews might last a while and give us a decent show. Come on, kid, stab somebody. You know you want to. Stab. Stab. Stab! The above biography is as written by Brackie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Brackie Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Saachi Nidal 'Collected Weapons: '''Estoc (designated weapon), Colt .357 King Cobra (from Soren Rosendahl, to Saachi Nidal), AK-47 (from Kyran Dean, dropped because of seagull) '''Allies: 'Amanda White, Adonis Alba, Kyran Dean '''Enemies: Soren Rosendahl, Paris Ardennes, Clio Gabriella, Michael Crowe, Adonis Alba Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jason woke with a surprising amount of readiness. He'd envisioned this happening to himself before, so he was quickly able to evaluate his supplies and get to work. He found Soren Rosendahl on the edge of one of the tar pits and approached, weapon in hand. Soren was crying and had a gun out; the latter was what interested Jason. They were found by Paris Ardennes before Jason could pull the trigger on his plan, but Paris didn't immediately understand what was happening. Jason threatened Soren for the gun. Soren quickly handed it over, but Jason wanted the bullets for the gun as well. Paris finally acted, stopping his friendly blathering and bullrushing Jason while Soren fled. As Paris held Jason down, Jason headbutted Paris and disengaged with a sword strike to the shoulder. Paris kicked Jason away and moved for his own bag, and Jason had to retreat, infuriated with how little he'd gotten for his efforts and determined to be smarter from that point on. Jason was consumed with his thoughts, how to kill, how to make his survival a reality, as he stumbled his way into the showers. He was too distracted to realize someone was using them, Amanda White, a friend. He stared, dumbstruck, then turned away with an irritated greetings. Amanda was amused, but she dressed for Jason's benefit and inquired about what had happened to him so far. Jason avoided the question, but was thrown off-guard again when Amanda admitted her fears about dying, which he could only agree with. They were interrupted by the sound of an approaching struggle, and Rachael Langdon burst in, pursued by Blaine Eno. Jason and Amanda hid out of sight while listening to the fight until Rachael drove Blaine off by shooting him and eventually stumbled off herself. Jason lent Amanda his sword to check that the coast was clear, and emerged once she signaled that it was. They spent the rest of the day together and shared a shower stall to sleep in, but Jason would leave the next morning before Amanda woke. After leaving the showers, Jason ended up at the field of flowers, where he found his ex-girlfriend Clio Gabriella freaking out over the body of Panya Bishara. Jason's tactless greeting and casual insulting of Panya threw the already unstable Clio into a rage, and she lunged at him with her machete. Jason turned and fled, but Clio gave chase. Clio pursued Jason to the quarry, where he caught sight of Kyran Dean and Adonis Alba and called out to them for help. Clio arrived, but stopped short when she caught sight of the other two, and in particular Kyran's AK-47. She make some weak justifications and then quickly left, leaving the three of them bewildered. Jason opted to buddy up with Adonis and Kyran when they didn't turn him away, intending to rely on them for protection and hoping to get his hands on Kyran's gun if possible. The next day the trio traveled to the ravine, and were soon approached by a heavily-bandaged Michael Crowe. It took a moment to confirm his identity, but once he was sure, Jason reacted with hostility, both fearing Michael for his two announced kills and thinking that he would be an easily-justified target if Jason could get the advantage. Jason bluffed Michael with his empty gun, but Michael refused to stand down and threatened him right back. Kyran intervened, but Michael revealing the full extent of his injuries proved too much, and Kyran vomited and then fainted. Michael and Adonis both went to Kyran's aid, but Jason's attention was drawn by the now unattended AK-47. He managed to grab it, but was attacked by one of the seagulls nesting around the ravine, drawing Adonis's attention. Jason made a flimsy excuse for why he was taking the gun and then tried to run for it, but Adonis was having none of it and confronted him physically. Adonis got a good few hits in, but Jason gave back as good as he got and eventually decided to cut his losses and flee the scene. He turned back to gloat one last time when he thought he was home free, inadvertently exposing his back to the bushes where Saachi Nidal was hiding and watching the scene. Saachi took the opportunity to emerge and stab Jason in the back with her trident. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I'm thinking you don't quite get how stabbing works, B20; the pointy end is supposed to end up in somebody else, not yourself. That's what you get for not being grateful for the nice, shiny weapon I picked out for you. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"...you look like shit, Clio, no offense." (...) "Better than Tanya, though. Yikes."'' - Tactfully greeting his emotionally-unstable ex. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order. Pregame: *At Least We'll Both Be Numb Second Chances V2: *The Land of Shadow *wAtCh thIS giRl gEt SokAiNg wET *Falling Back To The Earth *It's Kind of Like a Wasteland *We're Mostly Made of Water Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Andrews. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances